Cell's Revenge
by Dark Gamer
Summary: It's about the revenge of Cell. I'm putting the disclaimer out here: I don't own DBZ!! By the way, this is my first fic, so be easy on me. Please R&R.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you follow Dragonball Z and you realize that some of the things in this story are not real, you don't have to tell me. I know.

****

CELL'S REVENGEPART 1

By: Cell

"He was just a boy. A worthless Saiyan boy. How could he be so strong. RRRAAHHH!!" Cell screamed.

When Gohan had thrown the final blast, Cell had used the Instant Transmission into space where he could survive.

"Gohan. You will pay. If this form can't destroy that pest, then I shall have to combine three of my most powerful forms. HA! Gohan won't stand a chance!" Cell laughed.

----------------------------------ON EARTH-------------------------------------------

"Kaa... Meee... Haaaa... Meeeee... Haaaaaaaaa!" Gohan shouted as a blast of blue energy came out of his hands. The energy went through a forest very powerfully.

"Dad... I wish that you were here to see how powerful I am," Gohan said.

"Gohan," Piccolo appeared out of nowhere. "Do you feel it? It's Cells energy. Gohan, didn't you destroy Cell?"

"I thought so," Gohan puzzled. "I feel it now. Cell's gonna land... in Gingertown! Piccolo, isn't that where he first attacked?"

"We have to get the other Z Fighters," Piccolo said.

Gohan ran inside his house.

"WHAT!! You can't go! After...sob... what happened to your father. But... okay, you can go, just BE CAREFUL," Gohan's mother said.

Gohan and Piccolo were soon off to find Vegeta. After they got the Saiyan Prince, they went to see Tien, Choutzu, Krillin, and Yamcha who were all at the Kame House. After the Z Fighters were together, they all went to Gingertown.

"Guys, we have to split up and look for Cell. He'll land here soon. Everybody take a section of the town and let's go. If one of us sees Cell fire a red blast of energy into the sky," Piccolo commanded.

They all went into different sections and two hours later Choutzu shot a beam of red energy into the sky. Minutes later, the other fighters showed up.

There was an explosion of rage and in the smoke Gohan could see the figure of what seemed like Cell.

"It's him! Cell's here!" Gohan shouted.

****

CELL'S REVENGEPART 2

By: Cell

"You must know me well if you know who I am in this form Gohan. To bad you won't live to see my ultimate power. Mwahahahahahaha!!" Cell laughed.

Cell was a combination. He had feet like Frieza, a long tail, the size and power of his second to last form, and the face and speed of his final form.

"I don't understand. How is Cell like this?" Krillin thought aloud.

"Good question Krillin," Cell said. "You see, after my fight with the young Saiyan boy Gohan..." Cell was now walking towards Krillin. "I realized that gee my perfect form isn't perfect. I tried to think. I knew that I could no longer absorb life. I had the most powerful cells on the planet. The only thing stronger then the creatures my cells had come from was myself. The only problem was I couldn't use my own cells from my other cells for two reasons. Number one, the cells were inside of me and number two, the device was gone. I decided to try to combine my cells within my body. As you can all see it worked. Now, I am stronger then any Super Saiyan," Cell had stopped right in front of Krillin. " and now Earth will pay!" Cell glared at Krillin and kneed him in the face.

Piccolo used the Special Beam Cannon on Cell, but it just hit him and was gone, Cell was unharmed. Gohan used a Kamehameha Wave that also did nothing. Then, Cell used a Beam Cannon on Piccolo and it pierced a hole right through his stomach. Then, Cell used the Kamehameha at Gohan and knocked him down in a second. Gohan looked around and saw Piccolo lying on the ground half-dead.

"Don't worry Gohan, Piccolo will be okay, I have a bag of Senzu Beans," Yamcha informed.

Gohan nodded calmly even though his rage was building. _I can't let Cell absorb any more people. It can't be like this again. If you were here Dad, I know you would say the same thing._ Gohan thought. "RRRRRR I won't let you hurt any more people Cell. It's just like last time. The difference is that I won't let anyone else get hurt or killed."

"Those are mighty big words for such a small boy. But, I do have a question Gohan, who will stop me? You're the strongest person here and you certainly can't hurt me. Even if you did it wouldn't hurt. Gohan let's reason. I have two excellent deals for you, one you let me absorb, or two you use your powers for evil like me. Oh wait, there is another deal. If you don't like the first two I destroy you. So which will it be Gohan?" Cell asked.

"Neither, I think I'll just destroy you Cell. Just like I should've done last time I fought you."

After Gohan's words Cell was enraged. He just stood glaring at Gohan.

"Fine Gohan. I will fight every Z Fighter all at once. If I lose I will obviously be gone, but if win, Earth is mine."

And so it was, the fight for would begin in a matter of minutes. It was the Z Fighters vs. Cell.

****

CELL'S REVENGEPART 3

By: Cell

"Gohan, how could you do that. We all know that Cell is stronger than anyone here. He'll crush all of us. I know I couldn't take him on when he was in his last form. How are we supposed to win?" Vegeta asked.

"I know Vegeta. I know that we might not have that big of a chance of winning, but still, we can't just let Cell take over this planet. Even if I have to die trying I'll fight. I know that's what my dad would want me to do," Gohan's voice went from fierce to quiet.

"Vegeta, cool it. Don't get mad at Gohan. He had to do what he had to do. If he hadn't said that, he might have been killed, and we can't have that happen . Everyone knows that Gohan is the only one that has a chance of even laying a finger on Cell. Now let's go destroy Cell before he gets annoyed," Piccolo said.

They all walked over to a nice grassy spot with no one in sight.

"Now, shall we get this done so that I can take over Earth. I want this to be quick so I can get to some other planets and destroy them as well as this one," Cell was getting a little over confident with his new powers.

The fight began. Even though Cell was out numbered he seemed to have the upper hand. Piccolo was the first to get a damaging hit on Cell. After that, Cell was a bit flustered so he was getting more hits on him.

"KAA...MEEEE...HAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! RRRRAAAAAHHHH!!!" Gohan had used the largest Kamehameha wave he had ever seen.

When the smoke cleared Cell was floating in the air. Gasping for air Cell looked down at his body. There was only one shoulder with half an arm and part of his body. There was only a quarter of his wing.

"Rrrrrr. . . you little brat. . . look what you did to me. . . I will get you for this. Once I regenerate my whole body you will pay Gohan," Cell gasped. "Ah. . .rrrr that's it."

Cell started to get tense and soon he was back with his full body. 

"Did you really think that your little Kamehameha Wave could actually destroy me? HA! Now I will show you real power. KAAAAAAA... MEEEEEEEEE... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Ha. This is power," The energy that came out of Cell's hands was so powerful and giant.

"Gohan, you have to use a Kamehameha Wave that's bigger than Cell's. If you don't the planet will be destroyed from the energy. You can do it Gohan!" Piccolo called.

"Okay, I'll try. KAAAAAAA... MEEEEEEEEEEEEE... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Cell, this blast will defeat you!!" Gohan yelled.

The blasts collided and there was a huge explosion that could destroy the moon. When the smoke cleared, Cell was floating fine in the air and Gohan was lying in the dirt.

****

CELL'S REVENGEPART 4

By: Cell

"So Gohan. Now you see how powerful I really am. I survived the explosion and well, you didn't. Maybe you should've listened to your friends and given up or just surrendered this filthy planet," Cell said.

"If this planet is filthy then why do you want to take over it?" Tien said.

"I knew that one of you would ask that. You see, I know that this planet is worthless. The thing is that if I can find Dr. Jared's lab I could find his clone machine I could make one million of myself. Then, I will make a whole world of well me. Then, with my world, I will make planet after planet mine and make a race of perfect beings just like me," Cell answered.

"I'm sorry I asked. RJR. We won't let you do that!" Tien shouted

---------------------------------------ON SNAKE WAY----------------------------------------------

"King Kai something's wrong is on Earth. I can feel Cell's energy. Also, Gohan's energy is fading. Oh-no!! King Kai, could I speak to Gohan," Goku said.

"Well... okay. Just put your hand LIGHTLY on my back," King Kai snapped.

"Gohan can you here me it's your dad. I'm talking to you through King Kai," Goku kept talking, trying to reach Gohan.

"Daddy. Is it you," Gohan suddenly heard the voice.

"Good you heard. Now Gohan, you have to defeat Cell. I know you can."

"But Daddy, I don't know if I'm strong enough," Gohan was having trouble getting up.

"I know you're strong enough Gohan. Do it for all of Earth son. I know you can. I have to go, I have to help King Kai catch Bubbles. Good-bye Gohan," Goku's voice faded away.

"Rrr, you're right Dad, I have to destroy Cell," Gohan said in a determined. With a flash of energy, Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan level two.

"I'm ready Cell."

****

CELL'S REVENGEPART 5

By: Cell

"What? Oh it's just you Gohan. I thought it was a real challenger. Oh! I see you've gotten much more powerful. And you want to fight me... again? Have it your way. SOLARFLARE!!" Cell screamed.

A blinding light appeared in the sky and Gohan had to cover his eyes. In that time Cell appeared right in front of Gohan and pummeled him to the ground. When Gohan regained his vision he saw Cell about to hit him, but when he reacted it was to late- Gohan had taken a devastating blow to the face.

"Now Gohan I will truly make you pay for everything that you've done to me," Cell said. He glared, put on a sly grin, and raised his tail high. "I might not have been able to absorb life in my final form, but now... haha... I can."

Cell brought his tail down and Vegeta thought about how Gohan had saved his life when Cell once nearly destroyed him. Then, Vegeta threw himself in front of Gohan and Cell's tail went into Vegeta.

"Vegeta no!" Gohan shouted.

"You saved me once and now it's my turn. Good-bye and beat Cell," those were Vegeta's last words before he became a part of the evil Cell.

"Vegeta, Dad, you both were killed because... rrr... because of you Cell. I had enough of you. I know I can't beat you like this so I have to take it a step further," Gohan now sounded really serious.

Gohan let out a scream of rage and the ground started to break up. A blinding light followed by a blast of full energy came from Gohan. When all of the dust cleared, there stood Gohan. He had gone further than a Super Saiyan level 2... he was level 3!!!

"What!?!? This is impossible!!! You can't be stronger than me!!!! I won't let it happen!!!" Cell screeched.

Cell fired an assault of blasts, each making a direct hit. When the smoke cleared, there stood Gohan, unharmed by the attacks.

"No!!! I won't let this happen again!!! Gohan, you shall see my power!!! I will crush you!! I am invincible!!! I will not be defeated by a mear boy!!! I am CELL!!!!!! The greatest being ever!!!!!! You boy will not defeat me!!! Now you will see what Dr. Jaroe actually meant when he said you will be perfect in time!!! Now to show what I am capable of!!!" Cell screamed.

Again there was a blinding light with a blast of energy. There stood Cell. He looked like a giant but was also extremely fast.

"Now pest, you will see my power!!! You thought I was just fooling around with you, you thought I was lying?"

"Can it Cell. You can't beat me and you know it. You're just trying to scare me. If You're actually going to fight me then do it. I see that you may be huge, but do you have enough speed to catch me?" Gohan asked.

****

CELL'S REVENGEPART 6

By: Cell

"Ha! You really like to talk big don't you Gohan? You can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" Cell now sounded like beating Gohan would be a snap for him.

Gohan didn't say anything to the giant's threats. With a flash, Gohan was in front of Cell.

"Let's fight Cell."

Cell wasn't bluffing. He really was strong. In the first part of the fight Cell seemed to have the upper hand against Gohan. Not only did he have enough power to destroy Earth, but he was faster then even Gohan.

"Now boy, do you see why you should have listened and given up the fight while you had a chance?" Cell asked while he was squeezing and crushing the Saiyan boy.

"I will never. . . AHHH! Let you destroy Earth! Even if I have to die trying!"

Cell didn't listen to Gohan. All he did was crush Gohan even more. After Gohan started to scream, Cell started to laugh.

"Haha! I told you Gohan. You can't win! 'I will never let you destroy Earth! Even if I have to die trying!' Where have I heard that! Looks like you will die Gohan, just not beating me. Gohan, why don't you just let me adsorb you. Either way your life will end in a madder of minutes. In fact, since you hurt my feelings," Cell said in a sarcastic voice, "the entire planet will end! Bwahahahaha!!!"

"Never! I will never let you destroy. . ." Gohan started. Then, out of pain and being tired Gohan passed out and Cell dropped him. Gohan fell slowly and was out of energy. After a few seconds, he turned back to a regular Saiyan.

"Sorry Gohan... ha! Looks like it's past the little boys bed time. Let me put him to sleep. PERMANENTLY!" Cell said.

Cell decided to go easy on Gohan. If you define _easy_. Cell stepped on Gohan's head.

"AHHHH!" Gohan screamed.

"Now you see what I meant by my true power. In time Gohan you will see inside of my power. Or should I say, you will be inside and apart of my power. It will be in time Gohan. All in time. First, I must make you suffer, just like you made me do! You will what I did the last time we fought Gohan!" Cell lectured.

"No Cell!! No! I can't let you do this! Rrr! I don't care what I have to do! I won't let you do this! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Gohan yelled.

Cell's foot started to lift up by itself because of Gohan's power. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion that even sent even Cell flying. When the dust cleared, there was Gohan. He started walking towards Cell, staring at him calmly in the eyes.

"I've let you do to much Cell. You've hurt to many people. Now it's your turn, you may have thought I was going to suffer, but it is you who will suffer. Rrr. . . Matasho Ha!!" Gohan screamed. A beam of yellow energy flew brightly out of Gohan's hands and hit Cell right in the chest. There stood Cell, he had a giant hole in the middle of his chest.

****

CELL'S REVENGEPART 7

By: Cell

"You little brat! How did you do that?!?! It's not fair! You couldn't have done that!!" Cell was now in a frenzy. Then, a smaller hole appeared right under the one Gohan had created. Out of the hole came Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon.

"What? Piccolo? Are you there?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, are you okay? Did Cell hurt you?" Piccolo asked.

"I'm very sorry to break up the rejoice but, it seems that you have once again overlooked my power to regenerate. It seems like your power can patch up holes too, Piccolo," Cell said.

"I knew that it wasn't over yet! This guy can't be beat! Gohan, you can't win, it's pointless! We have to get out of here!" Piccolo called.

"So I see your coming to your senses Piccolo. You now know that you really can't win. Gohan, maybe you should listen to your friend."

"Never! I will never let you win! Even if I have to bring you into another dimension. You won't win Cell," Gohan lectured.

At those words, Cell got infureated.With a yell of shier power Cell powered up and let out a fury of Kamehameha Waves, Gohan dodging all of them except one which hit Gohan right in the stomach. After that Cell appeared right in front of Gohan and started to pummel him.

"It was useless from the start Gohan. You were just to stubborn. Did you really think that you could defeat me? Now I will show you what power really is! Mwahahahaha!" Cell laughed.

_What would my dad say. He wouldn't even be in this mess! Why can't I be like you Dad! I'm not strong enough! But I have to be. Come on Gohan, show Cell what your made of. _Gohan thought.

Gohan broke free of Cell's attacks. Then, Gohan decided to use one of Piccolo's techniques that he had used against Android 17.

"This one should do it. SCATTER SHOT!" Gohan yelled. Then, a flurry of yellow energy balls flew out of Gohan's hands each one missing Cell.

"Brilliant light show, Gohan, was it to scare me? If it was it didn't work," Cell said. Gohan just smirked.

"Look around you Cell. Do you see anything? Tell me," Gohan said. Cell looked around and saw all of the energy balls. Then, Gohan closed his hands into a fist and the energy closed in and hit Cell.

Gohan went in and started to attack Cell like a vulture on a dead animal. The only problem was that Cell had disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan and grabbed Gohan by his neck.

"Nice try, Gohan. I thought that you wouldn't let me win? Ha! So much for that plan. You should've listened to Piccolo. Oh well! Now you must die!"

****

CELL'S REVENGEPART 8

By: Cell

Cell started to choke Gohan. Not your normal cough, cough choke. Cell was nearly putting his fingers through Gohan's neck. Then, Piccolo appeared behind Cell and grabbed him tightly.

"You're going down Cell. I don't care if I have bring you into another dimension with me!" Piccolo yelled.

"Piccolo don't do I have an idea. You just have to hold him off for a few minutes!" Gohan called. Then, he muttered, "I'm going to make a Spirit Bomb."

Cell threw Piccolo off and the fight began while Gohan flew to a high cliff and started the Spirit Bomb.

Meanwhile, Piccolo seemed to have the upper hand against Cell. Either way, Cell wasn't using his full power. Even though Piccolo knew that, he still fought. All he had to do was hold Cell off until Gohan could make a king sized Spirit Bomb.

"I'm almost done Piccolo. A few more seconds and done." Gohan had finished his Spirit Bomb. He looked up and there it was floating like the sun. "Hey Cell! Look up! I made a surprise especially for you!" Gohan called.

Cell looked up and saw the Spirit Bomb. Then, Gohan, who's hands had been up, came down and so did the Spirit Bomb. Even though the size of the bomb was large, it was moving very quickly. Gohan flew over grabbed Piccolo and flew far away from where the bomb was going to land.

"Don't worry Piccolo, Cell's gonna be destroyed soon enough," Gohan whispered to his half-dead trainer.

"I'm invincible! That little bomb can't hurt me! Don't you see! After I throw that bomb away I will collect all of the Dragonballs, which you have collected for me and become immortal! Hahahaha!" Cell screamed as the blue light of the Spirit Bomb hit him. Cell grabbed the Spirit Bomb in an attempt to stop it from hitting him. It didn't work.

There was a huge explosion and when the dust cleared Cell was gone. Gohan's eyes widened and used a very large Kamehameha Wave to insure Cell was completely gone.

Peace returned, but no one could forget the horror of Cell. Everyone who was victim of Cell was wished back. The Earth was in peace once again, but where there is good there is always evil.


End file.
